cyberius_confederationfandomcom-20200214-history
Capala Sword
Capala Sword is a mostly malevolent, chaotic terrorist organization that was ironically formed from the ashes of the benevolent Order of the Enclaves. History The Order of the Enclaves - The Great TOOTE Schism Zabists, Zabidists and Capalists infiltrated the Order of the Enclaves. In 30 APW, they began the Great TOOTE Schism, which resulted in right wing TOOTE members being purged. By 34 APW, right wing TOOTE had been disbanded and left wing TOOTE renamed itself Capala Sword. Involvement in the Great Bovine Semi-War (75 - 89 APW) Hostile Bovine Acts (75 - 78 APW) Following the Confederation's implementation of its policy on Total Bovine Extermination in 74 APW, Capala Sword began to meet in secret and plot terrorist attacks on member nations of the Cyberius. In 75 APW, East Niphilate raided fifteen Underground Bovine Networks, revealing that Capala Sword was in league with the Zabists. A year later, the Master assassinated William Hartnell, the first Lord High President of Kasterborous Gallifrey, and a Militant Bovine Group attacked a Bovine Extermination Facility. First Capalan Conflict (78 - 82 APW) By 78 APW, Capala Sword had installed a puppet government in Spasticasia, prompting it to go to war against Gallifrey. The war ended with a truce, however not before dragging in several other countries into the conflict. The Master later usurps the Lord High Presidency of Gallifrey in a coup, deposing Jon Pertwee and reigning for two weeks before being overthrown by angry Gallifreyans with the help of the Khan Empire. Minor Capalan Agression (85 - 89 APW) Following the First Capalan Conflict, Capala Sword was weakened and went into hiding, while the Confederation rejoiced, assuming it was defeated. However, as a product of the Great Bovine Semi-War, Rudolf Himmler was converted to Capala Sword, the Pandorica Alliance losing a valuable ally. Takkal Capala Inquisition (89APW-) After the Wardomian occupation ceased on Takkal, the Takkal People's Government took power. However, it did so through military power, rejecting the authority of many local and tribal leaders who held a lot of sway. This resulted in the growth of an anti-People's Government movement, which was later hijacked by Capala Sword sympathizers, converting the movement into the Takkal Capala Inquisition. Under freedom of religion laws, the TPG was unable to restrict the activities of the Takkal Capala Inquisition. This allowed it to grow to a significant degree, before unleashing a new offensive on Takkal, taking up nearly half the country in less than two days. Led by the High Caliph Devon, the Inquisition was only stopped after a surprise strike of newly developed chemical weapons decimated a major front on the Great Port of Takkal. Currently, both sides are at a deadlock, engaging in trench warfare due to the depleted manpower of both parties. Members The Master The Master was perhaps the most evil leader of Capala Sword, being its de facto commander. Rudolf Himmler Rudolf Himmler, ruler of United Freedoms and Rights and the last surviving member of the Fourth Himmlean Dynasty, only joined Capala Sword very recently, after defecting from the Pandorica Alliance and the Confederation. = Category:Index